begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Version History
BeGone has changed a lot since it was first outed to the public. This article shows the version log of each major update to the game including the version number, the day of release, and any bug-fixes, additions, or updates in the new version. Versions 1.7.x Version 1.7.2.6: Released September 10, 2012 *New secondary gun - Pistol M9A1 *New attachment (M9A1) - Laser Pointer *New attachment (M1014) - Tactical Flashlight *New attachment (M4A1) - Close Combat Optics (CCO) *New attachment (MP5) - ACOG *New attachment (M249) - Reflex Sight *New Sniper (M110) zoom *New weapon model - M1014 (Shotgun) *New weapon model - M249 (Machine Gun) Version 1.7.1.9: Released August 14, 2012 *New Secondary Weapon MP7 with silencer *New ingame shop *Timbertown 'rock glitch' not fixed *Pink scope glass should disappear if Image Effects are off Version 1.7.1.5: Released July 13, 2012 *Lowered and centered the MP5 first person model a bit *First person weapon returns to correct position if you die when in accuracy mode *Pink scope glass should disappear if your LOD is below 1000 in graphic options *Reduced zoom on sniper rifle *Reduced weapon swing when in accuracy mode *Easter Egg added to Timbertown (good luck finding it) Version 1.7.1: Released July 12, 2012 *New MP5 model with optic sight *New M4A1 model with new ironsights *New Sniper Rifle with new scope *Ammo counter attachment on MP5, M4A1 & Sniper rifle *Sniper zoom effect changed *All weapons have more realistic movement as you turn Version 1.7.0: Released July 4, 2012 *New server browser *New Main Menu *Updated unity engine *Loading servers from dynamic database (first step towards custom servers) *Bugfix for event manager (some events were out of order) *Fullscreen for Kongregate Versions 1.6.x Version 1.6.6: Released May 14, 2012 *Added new arena Timbertown Version 1.6.5.7: Released March 22, 2012 *Added ping limit *Added gamemode for each server Version 1.6.5: Released March 19, 2012 *Added new Sabotage game mode to arenas Crane and Pipeline! *Fixed bug where people could get stuck in pipeline pillars *Fixed weapon switch bug Version 1.6.4: Released February 18, 2012 *Game upgraded to Unity 3.5 *Pipeline map redesigned Version 1.6.0: Released January 16, 2012 *View and compare your stats *Add ingame friends and chat with them *Upload a unique avatar and see it ingame *Share your screenshots and videos *Participate in chat and forums *Easy to create and join clans Versions 1.5.x Version 1.5.13: Released November 22, 2011 *Introducing the Scorebar **See teammate health **See how much damage you are doing **Target icon on the enemy you are shooting at **Opponent health visible when spectating **See who you killed (x icon) **Spectate the person that killed you immediately **Your killer's icon gets highlighted in red **Your avatar is hilighted in white **The scorebar sorts to put most kills towards the center *Bugfix: Ragdoll broken arms *Bugfix: Added more invisible walls to Courtyard *Update: Updated game engine Version 1.5.10: Released November 11, 2011 *Fixed bug where a player would be invisible for a round *Fixed some round logic bugs *Fixed bug where sometimes the arenas wouldn't download *Modified networking to prepare for new stats system Version 1.5.7: Released October 6, 2011 *Upgraded networking library *You can walk through bodies now (no more getting stuck on them) *Trying out new style for scope zoom *Re-wrote match & round logic *Bugfix: Walls in Courtyard no longer blink *Bugfix: Spectator image effects follow graphics options Version 1.5.5: Released September 30, 2011 *New map Courtyard *More graphical options and framerate optimzations *Fixed floating bullet holes Version 1.5.0: Released September 11, 2011 *Right click for ironsights or scope *New weapon models and animations *New weapons: M249 SAW Machinegun, Knife *New ricochet sound and visual effects *New damage stats for each weapon (head/body/limbs) *Real-time sniper scope effect *Sniper rifle can kill with 1 headshot *Weapon stats will be tweaked based on your feedback Versions 1.4.x Version 1.4.7: Released August 31, 2011 *Added Crouch! (Defaults to 'c') *New player models and animations (climb, accuracy, throw) *More accurate & dynamic hitboxes *Added camera bobbing effects *Look down and see your legs and shadow in first person *Added hold/toggle option for crouch and accuracy *Removed all particles for speed increase Version 1.4.2: Released August 6, 2011 *Dynamic crosshairs *Two crosshair styles to choose from in options *Upgraded GUI *Removed Warehouse particles *Added player counter to server browser *Added refresh button to server browser Version 1.4.0: Released August 2, 2011 *Upgraded graphics engine (better performance) *Pipeline arena is back! *New audio effects for weapons in the distance *Fall damage *Wider mouse-sensitivity range *Go fullscreen by just pressing 'f' *Bonus for grenade kill *Reduced tracers effect (no more lasers) *Show team player counts Versions 1.3.x Version 1.3.4: Released July 18, 2011 *New sniper platforms and extra cover in Warehouse *New path to containers for Militia on Tower *Smoother recoil and damage effects Version 1.3.2: Released July 12, 2011 *New Arena - Warehouse *Removed Pipeline arena for now *Added current server information to scoreboard screen *New boxes create new attack path for SWAT on Tower arena Version 1.3.0: Released June 24, 2011 *2 New Maps (Tower & Pipeline) *Increased maximum players *New rendering technique (better dynamic shadows) *Game caching for faster loading *Fixed flying bug *Fixed double-jump bug *Fixed trigger getting stuck Versions 1.2.x Version 1.2.11: Released April 30, 2011 *Changed character animation to use less CPU *Fix to falling through buildings & walking backwards through walls *Prevent nade spam at end of round *Limit the number of bullet decals Version 1.2.10: Released March 30, 2011 *Team color grenade trails (lets see how this works) *Shockwave toggled via Image Effects in options *Nade collider changed from box to sphere *Reduced ping sound range on nade *Added doppler effect to nade ping Version 1.2.9: Released March 29, 2011 *Grenades make sound and blink *Can customize weapon shortcut keys *Added low ammo warning indicator *Removed shockwave from explosion *Bugfix: Grenade ammo quantity *Can't switch to grenade after you run out *Started on Image Effects quality toggle Version 1.2.8: Released March 28, 2011 *Added explosive grenades! (Buy them as a secondary weapon, press 3 to use) *Bullet hole decals *Stamina +10% *Auto-reload without clicking *Vegetation always on *Changing teams does not count as a death *Bugfixes: **Weapon floating in air **Other players creating bullet impacts **Ammo restock collider **Can't buy weapons if the round is over Version 1.2.7: Released March 19, 2011 *Auto reload - once you run out of ammo, click fire again to reload *Ability to toggle off HUD *Option to show framerate *Better graphic for vertical scrollbar on serverbrowser & gameplay options menu Version 1.2.6: Released March 11, 2011 *Fixed bug where speed of players was partially tied to framerate *Upgraded backend network library, probably not noticeable in-game Version 1.2.5: Released March 6, 2011 *Added vegetation density slider in options *Removed some of the vegetation from the sand areas Version 1.2.4: Released March 6, 2011 *Added optimized grass in (let us know if it lags you!) *Fixed bug where people would fall through the swat building *Fixed fire button getting stuck when quickly transitioning to sprinting *Added new clouds Version 1.2.1: Released March 5, 2011 *Upgraded graphic engine *Optimized and modified map *Added climbable ladders *Added Beast lightmapping *New effect when hit by bullet *Added dynamic sky *Improved lag compensation *Fixed infinite ammo bug *Added volume slider *Updated to higher quality particle effects *Chrome will now cache the webplayer Versions 1.1.x Version 1.1.14: Released February 9, 2011 *Can use buy menu when dead *Added helicopter to block spawn to spawn sniping *Fixed 3rd person firing accuracy *Reduced size of shotgun crosshair *Moved timer & kill notifications in top left corner *Fix bug where round would not end when all players were dead *Changed team chat to make it more noticeable Version 1.1.13: Released February 5, 2011 *Sniper Rifle is implemented: M107 Version 1.1.11: Released February 3, 2011 *Added team chat (default 't') *Fix 'find online game' menu jumping bug *Increase end of round scoreboard width *Bugfix: Round will not restart if someone leaves game *Toggle to turn off damage indicator Unknown Version: Released February 1, 2011 *Can zoom in/out while shooting *Jumping consumes stamina *Reload exits accuracy mode *Player get bonus for: First Kill; First Blood; Last Man Standing; Losing Team Loyalty Unknown Version: Released January 29, 2011 *MP5 is the default weapon *Shotgun Added: M1014 *Rifle Added: M4A1 Versions 1.0.x Version 1.0.5: Released September 22, 2010 *New obstacles added to arena (including a run down house you can enter) *Experimental damage indicator Version 1.0.4: Released September 20, 2010 *Weapon is going down while sprinting *RMB button to view previous player in spectator mode *Melee hit makes blood impact Version 1.0.2: Released September 19, 2010 *Added first person view *Increased strafe & backward movement speed *Reduced recoil when in accuracy mode *Jumping is more reliable *Melee cooldown increased Version 1.0: Released September 11, 2010 *BeGone is released to the world.